


Annoying the Cat

by yamakaza



Series: Reverse Harem [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, F/M, Gift for reioka, Motherly Pepper, Omega Tony Stark, Pet Play, reioka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Pepper Potts finds herself more of a mother than a secretary for the famous Omega Tony Stark. Defending Tony without seeming to taking advantage as an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

When Pepper took the position as secretary for Tony Stark she didn’t expect it would be for babysitting the man child. It was so annoying to keep the man on schedule or from running off to do what he wanted. Persian cat found herself half the time chasing down the young genius, making him sit, and sign off on papers. She began to wonder if an omega like Tony could run the Stark Industries by himself since her alpha instincts told her not to trust Obadiah Stane and protect her boss.

Tony’s past was not a secret so she knew after his parents and butler’s death he went on a drinking spree before his aunts pretty much put him under house arrest to deal with the trauma he was going through. While tony had been isolated she had witnessed Obidah make some claims to encourage Tony's destructive behavior. No one saw Tony for another seven years when he returned to take over the company when he turned twenty-one just before the company started to go downhill. From the time he was under house arrest, disappeared, and suddenly reappeared Tony appeared to be a different person but not in the way that no one knew him. No, he was different person by being his normal self again before the accident but no wiser as he had made peace with what happened.

Pepper would still catch him at moments about to go into a spiral downhill either to a boring board meeting or Obidah seeming to bring up old memories that would purposely make her boss sad. It wasn't until these moments did she realize why Tony's aunt and best friend gave her rubix cubes. The first time it happened Obidah was going on about how Howard would want them to focus on weapons instead of the advancement of computer or other research Tony wanted to focus on. She wanted to bare her teeth at the older alpha but that would've made it seem like she was trying to get ahead. She looked through her purse for her cellphone to text Tony instead she found the scrambled rubix cube and shoved it into her boss’s hand. Tony was able to focus on the rubix cube to find a solution and tell them that weapons are great but they needed to work on the science and technology side if they wanted to stay ahead. Tony gave all the reasons why they should start focusing on tech that no could argue and conclude, “Despite what you know about my dad's work in the old days my dad always said ‘Starks are made of iron and like iron we change our use with time’.”

The meeting ended Obidah was not happy but Tony got what he wanted less weapons more advancements in tech. Pepper followed him to his office only to be dragged to a hidden corner of the office and had Tony hugging her middle shaking. Jarvis, the AI that was protective of his creator, began to play soft rock music as the two sat there. It was in that moment that Pepper realized she had been adopted into Tony's strange family. How could she say no to the puppy eyed whimpering omega?

Pepper sat with Tony in his office petting him and using him as a stand for her laptop so she could file paperwork and get her boss's signature. It was about five hours later when Tony was ready to go home. Pepper helped him up, called Happy, and got onto the private elevator to the garage. Happy, a pit bull mix beta, was there when they came down and got them inside before anyone could see.

“Tony?” Pepper asked nudging him from his now favorite spot on her neck where her alpha scent was strongest.

Tony grumbled in response to being disturbed.

“Did you was me to stay?”

“If you don't mind. But don't get any ideas. It's not like I need an alpha to take care of me.”

“Of course, you just need some to lock your liquor cabinet after two drinks.”

Tony grumbled more but agreed, despite his efforts he needed an alpha to balance him out. They sat on the couch Tony cuddling close to Pepper watching some old films as she did paperwork over him.

*   *   *

When Tony was lost in Afghanistan Pepper, Jarvis, and Rhodey used their resources to search for their omega. Obidah was no help but Pepper wouldn't say anything about his behavior. He looked and acted worried but he also acted like Tony was already dead. She had Jarvis keep all of Tony's private servers locked up with only access being her voice, access codes, and her retinal scan.

Pepper waited on Rhodey to give her good news or a ransom message for Tony's release or even a threat on his life. There was nothing and all she could do was wait, work, and worry. The howling commando’s relatives were also worried and wanted to go overseas to help Rhodey but Pepper had to tell that the military would not allow it and Rhodey had it handled.

As the third month rolled around Pepper was about to give up hope until Jarvis called her phone, “Ms. Potts, Tony is alive.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” She hung up and called Happy, “Happy, come get me. They found him.”

“Thank god,” he sighed, “I’ll be there shortly.”

“Jarvis what’s the time of their arrival?” she asked as she grabbed Tony’s care bag and her purse.

“Eleven hours and thirty-five hours,” Jarvis answered.

“Time to get our omega home,” she told him as she went out to meet Happy.

*   *   *

The press conference was a nightmare, shutting down the weapons department. There was no way the company would survive that even with their other departments. Then the thing with SHIELD was another surprise that she didn’t want to put Tony through until he was in full health she didn’t even want him in the press conference. She told told agent Phil that she would give him a call for him to interview Tony.

Pepper had Happy drive them to Tony’s New York home not giving him an inch on not. He complained and whined the whole way there but he knew his Pepper wouldn’t give him an inch. As they got closer to the upstate mansion Pepper spoke without looking at him, “We’re going into lockdown mode as soon as we get inside. Anything you want to tell me now before you drop?”

Tony gulped getting a little shaky, “...no baths...I can’t do a lot of things now…”

“Do you remember your safe words?”

“Brick for stop, pineapple for break, grass for go.”

“Good, I won’t have your mouth covered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of Pepper but she is good for him as long as they stay friends.
> 
> Pepper: Alpha, Persian/orange cat, ears and tail  
> Happy: Beta, German Sherpard, ears and tail  
> Obidah: Alpha, crow, damaged wings


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper get to work on trying to heal Tony.

Tony looked up at Pepper as the car came to a stop in front of his house he was unwilling to leave. He was uneasy about what she wanted and how the terrorist cell did to him, “What...what are you going to do?”

“Lockdown the house and have you dropped,” Pepper said as she finished the last of her paperwork.

“What are you going to do to me in the drop?”

“Tie you up and kneel in the living room.”

“Centering…” he looked down.

“Not as punishment,” she looked at him and taking his cheek in her hand making him look at him, “You’ve been gone for three months, you need to feel safe. You’re going to get cleaned, dressed in your outfit, and then get tied up okay?”

He listened to her before nodding and nuzzling her hand making a whining sound at the promised pampering. Pepper smiled and pulled him out of the car with Happy behind grabbing the bag. Happy just dropped the bag inside and left the two to it as he wasn’t really into reinforcement for his boss. Pepper waved him off and led Tony to his room, she helped him out of his three piece suit. She could see he was already dropping as she used the time to look over his scarred body.

Tony was covering the middle of his chest shaking and whimpering. She pulled his face up to look up to her and gave him sad smile, “It’s okay, pup, you’re safe. I won’t let anyone harm you. You understand?”

Tony looked up at her with such innocent and trusting it made her alpha brain wanted to wrap him up in blankets and keep the omega hidden from the people that did this to him. He reluctantly let his hands drop letting her see the mini reactor in his chest. It was covered in scar tissues, some scabs, old dirt, and blood. Pepper rubbed his neck but didn’t say ‘poor pup’ because that’s not what her pup needed. Instead she helped Tony up and took him to the tub where Jarvis had the water faucet gently pouring out barely covering the bottom.

Pepper helped Tony into the tub and Jarvis started to play gentle classical music despite the omega liking metal. It was one of his secret pleasures before and during drops. She took a washrag and began to wash him gently making sure he wouldn’t get scared. It was a slow process but the alpha got her omega clean and dried.

“Okay, time to get out. Time to get dressed,” Pepper told her little omega as she led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Tony whines and shook as he sat on the bed while the alpha went to the bag she brought. He watches her pull out several items: rope, cuffs, knot dildos, and finally a red lace teddy with a matching panties.

As he looked up at Pepper she smiled, “I know how much you love being a cute little girl.”

He shivered and whined wanting to wear his outfit.

“Not yet, roll over,” she told him as she picked up the dildo and purred when tony did as he was told. She lubed up the toy as she walked over to him her heel clicks muffled by the carpet. Pepper knelt behind him already seeing his hole getting wet. “Color?”

“Green,” Tony whined as his assistant pushed her fingers into him.

“Good,” she said as she stretched him. Once she decided tony was ready she pulled out her fingers and held up the toy, “Hold yourself open.”

Tony raised his hips and reached back with both hand to hold his perk cheeks apart.  Pepper felt him shiver as she ran a hand up his thigh.

“You're such a good girl,” she told him as she pushed the toy into his hole.

“Yellow!” Tony gasped shaking as he took the dildo fresh memories began to flood his mind.

Pepper ignored the warning for the moment to push the dildo fully inside of him. “Sorry baby girl I had to get in first. Now relax.”

Tony did his tail gently wagged behind him showing that he was okay with what they were doing. He moaned softly as pepper turned on the vibrator and began to relax. Pepper smiled at her pup and set the teddy next to him.

“I'm going make lunch, when you're ready come down,” she patted his ass.

“Yes alpha,” he groaned looking up at her with adoration.

Pepper smiled and kissed the top of his head. She left the room and went down to the kitchen to make a small steak and vegetables soup. She warmed up some beef broth and added the vegetables when it started to simmer. As Pepper was about put the steak on the pan Jarvis spoke with a disapproving tone, “Ms. Potts, Mr. Stane wishes to speak to sir.”

Pepper growled, “No, tell him Tony is resting.”

“Of course,” he said as he went back to the call.

“Send all calls to voicemail, the only I want to hear are about supplies from Happy or Rhodey if he decides to stop being an idiot,” Pepper told Jarvis as she continued to cook.

“Of course,” Jarvis sounded to please to do as she asked but she needed to focus on Tony. Who was now crawling out of his room where his red teddy, tail up, his cock hard in his panties, and ears slightly back clear sign he did what was told to by keeping the toy on a long setting knotted deep inside of him.

Pepper smiled and knelt in front of him as he came to kneel beside her, “What a good girl. Doing what mama says.”

Tony wagged his tail happily while leaning his chin up for her scratches. He gave a loud whine when his nose picked up the steak was going to char. Pepper smiled and went back to the stove with Tony sitting beside her patiently. He watched her cut it up into bite size pieces and put it into the soup for five more minutes. He crawled to his feeding stand and water patiently for his mama to deem it cool enough for him to eat.

Tony whined more as she approached with his bowl and the knot moving with the wag of his tail. Pepper put the bowl into its stand and walked away not telling him he could eat. The alpha made herself a salad while she listened to Tony whimper at having to wait to eat. When she finally sat down and took her first bite his tail was thumping on the chair beside him.

“Okay,” the alpha finally told him as she sat back watched him eat showing off the knotted dildo spreading his hole just deliciously. “Slow down and chew pup.”

Tony whined but did as he was told before long he finished and went to the living room to wait for her to tie him up. When Pepper finished her salad she cleaned their dishes before coming over to the pup. She pulled out a stool that was wide enough for Tony to lay on with an adjustable height for him to be comfortable for any situation they wanted to use it for. Pepper kept it low and patted it signaling Tony to get on and he did kneeling over the stool. His wrists and knees were close to the legs of the stool.

Pepper latched leather cuffs on his wrists and looked at him, “Are you okay with the ankles?”

Tony looked at her with half closed eyes before nodding.

“Jarvis, monitor her and release her if she starts panicking.”

“Of course,” Jarvis answered as Pepper latched the electric locks into place then Tony’s ankles were next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be pet play but it is. What is my life?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets Tony feeling safe and stable again. Tony starts working on his suit.

Pepper was so good to Tony he just loved how she ignored his bratty behavior by calling him a girl. Since he took over the company Pepper had made herself known not to take his childish behavior. She made him do his work, made sure he ate, took the only manual key to the liquor cabinet that couldn't be open electronically he hates himself for that one, and even had Jarvis taking her orders over his when it came to his well being. Tony also made it her in control on who came to help him with his heats when Rhodey was overseas and that was most of the time. He thanked whoever was listening to only make omegas going into heat once a year with one small cycle once a month that normally involved him clinging to Pepper or any alpha he trusted.

Over the years Pepper became an adoptive mother to him and she easily stood up to the most aggressive alphas that tried to take advantage of him. When he needed centering she was there to tie him up just like he was right now and treat him like he needed to. While Tony laid on the stool taking the dildo that would shrink and inflate at random intervals Pepper was sitting on the couch catching up on movies she had missed while trying to keep Tony’s position under control. Tony looked over at her and whined wiggling his ass at her.

Pepper chuckled, “I never said you couldn’t come, baby girl, you’re more than welcome to.”

Tony groaned and came on the stool with his lovely Pepper watch and working. This would go on for several hours with different toys Pepper decided he would need.

*   *   *

Tony finally came out of his forced centering to deal with the shit storm he caused. He wouldn’t change his mind about shutting down his weapons department or to stop making his Iron Man suit better. Rhodey was still mad about the shutdown but he would have deal with that Tony’s decision. He was able to make a new arc reactor to keep which probably wasn’t the best to surprise Pepper with wasn’t the best idea but no one said he social genius. Pepper wasn’t as confident as she was inside a controlled environment but she did great.

When Tony went to go try to talk to Rhodey that didn’t go so well in fact it was worse than the reactor replacement with Pepper. Granted his hint to ‘a pilot without a plane’ wasn’t the greatest hint towards his friend’s insight but Rhodey was still mad about the weapon cut off. Tony threw himself into making his new suit, starting with throwing out the outside armor and focused on the inside workings. Dum-e wasn’t any help when he was doing the boots but he still loved his silly little son. He wished the damn robot didn’t spraying him with the damn fire extinguisher when there wasn’t a damn fire when he only hit the ceiling for the take off.

Coffee was a heaven sent even before his capture so working on the flight stabilizers design and production was done in just a few hours. Pepper came down in time to see draft design of it.

“I’ve been buzzing you, did you hear the intercom?” Pepper asked as she came down with coffee and brown thing.

“Yeah, everything’s-wha?”

“Obidah’s upstairs-”

“Great!”

“What would you like me to tell him?”

“Great. I'll be right up.”

“Okay.”

Tony noticed her confused look as he lifted up the stabilizer, which he would have to fix because of the added weight. He had to find a lighter but also durable to withstand any attack he planned to use the suit for.

“I thought you said you were done making weapons,” Pepper looked rather upset with him for thinking he was going back on his word.

“It is,” he grunted as he positioned himself to support the weight, “This is a flight stabilizer. It’s completely normal.” Tony pressed the ignition button and went flying with the blast probably giving Pepper mild form of temporary hearing loss for a few days. “I didn’t expect that.”

*    *    *

Tony came up the stairs to Obidah playing his piano that he never used and only had for the older alpha  and deco. He spotted the New York pizza and already knew what had been bad with the board. He hated the board, a bunch of old school alphas that didn’t think he should be owner but were eager to take the money his ideas. One of the few good things Howard did for him was to make sure there was a team of lawyers making sure his son was never taken advantage of the board.

“How’d it go?” Tony asked as he sat on the couch going start for the pizza. When Obie didn’t answer right away he knew it was bad not that he cared, “It went that bad, huh?”

Obidah continued to play as he spoke, “Just because I brought pizza back from New York. Doesn't mean it went bad.”

“Ah huh. Sure doesn’t. Oh, boy.” Tony pulled out a slice folding it in half while Pepper sat on the other side of the couch working on her laptop and an empty plate beside her.

“It would have gone better if you were there,” Stane said as he got up from the piano.

Tony was while aware that Pepper was watching the situation beside her even though she looked busy with her work. Mouth full of pizza the omega answered, “You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all...”

“Hey, come on. In  public. The press. This was the board of directors meeting.”

“This was-this was a board of directors meeting?” Tony knew it was a board meeting it was just the fact that his godfather thought that he didn’t know that the meeting or it was going to be about him. He didn’t like how the older alpha was acting underneath his concern posture.”

“The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They’re filing an injunction.”

Tony was more than very upset about this, he was not a soldier so he couldn’t have PTSD, “A what?”

“They want to lock you out,” Obie told him as he came to sit beside him.

“Why? ‘Cause the stocks dipped forty point? We knew that was gonna happen.”

“Fifty-six and a half,” Pepper said looking up at Tony.

“It doesn’t matter,” he growled as he looked at her, “We own the controlling interest in the company.”

The look she gave him promised he would expect her to buy her own apology gift if he didn’t get her one.

“Tony, the board has rights too. They’re making the case that you and your new direction isn’t in the company’s best interest.”

This angried Tony to realize how much the company didn’t care about the innocent lives that were also killed by their weapons. “I’m being responsible! That’s a new direction for me, for the company.” The look Obie gave him made Tony feel weak and he was not weak aunt Peggy made sure of that. “I mean, me on the company’s behalf being responsible for the way that….This is great.” Tony grabbed the pizza box and began to leave.

“Oh, come on. Tony. Tony.” Obidah started to go after him grabbing his shoulder.

“I’ll be in the shop.”

“Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen. I’m trying to turn this thing around but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them.” He pointed at the reactor, “Let me have the engineers analyze that. 

“No.”

“You know, draw up some specs.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“It’ll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!”

“This one stays with me. That’s it, Obie. Forget it.” He started to move only to have the pizza box tugged away from him.

“Alright, well, this stays with me then.”

Tony was pulled back when the alpha opened the box.

“Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two.”

“Thank you,” he took one and headed back down to his lab.”

“You mind if I come down there and see what you’re doing?”

“Goodnight, Obie.” He was not going to let the board continue with the weapons manufacturing and letting innocent people die. He would not die with the title of the Merchen of Death like he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for not posting for so long. I had an age realization and I also had a writers block but started watching Iron Man to put something up for you and I got this done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Ah! Ahahahaha!” Tony held up his hand at Dum-e to keep him from dowsing him with the fire extinguisher. He took a breath after his flight, successful, test and grinned, “Yeah, I can fly.”

 

Tony’s first flight test was amazing aside from the icing over and the crashing through the roof and onto one of his car. As Jarvis finished up the suit he was watching the news finding out about the Firemen’s ball he had to go crash. He found out by the same reporter that approached him by Ten Rings. Pictures showing his weapons still being sold to them he was beyond pissed about it but he didn’t let Obie know when he went to confront him about it. Tony just put on a stunned look and smiled for the cameras he even forgot that he left Pepper on the balancy and the appointment with Agent Coulson when he headed home on a mission now more than ever.

No one would question him leaving his New York home as they all thought he was locked down in his lab and those not in his friend list didn't even know where he lived. Tony had Jarvis change the flight path of any planes they were to intersect while flying back to Afghanistan. While fighting the Ten Rings he wouldn't say he enjoyed the fighting but he enjoyed getting power back from the alphas that had him captive for three months and saving the people from the weapons that were sold to kill them.

Throwing the leader of this small faction attack to the wolves and just told the survivors, “He's all yours.” Was worth the tank missile to the side. When Rhodey sent two jets after him without knowing it was him he knew he was in trouble for it later for at least one of the jets. Tony already knew Rhodey wouldn't say anything about the suit to the media and the pilots wouldn't either under his orders.

“Hey!” Tony’s voice was the first thing Pepper heard as she came into the basement.

“It is a tight fit, sir,” was Jarvis next as she heard metal clanking behind the voices. “Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.”

“Be gentle. This is my first time. I designed this to come off, so... Hey. I really should be able to…”

“Please, try not to move, sir.”

Pepper was stunned to see Tony in a full metal suit on him as Jarvis was trying to get it off of him, “What's going on here?”

The omega looked over his shoulder at her, “Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.”

“Are those bullet holes?”

*    *    *

“Truth is...I am Iron Man.”

Pepper rubbed her temples with her hands while Agent Coulson straight face glared at Tony. She wouldn’t apologize for Tony he wasn’t sorry at all this is what he was and Tony was Iron Man he wouldn’t hid it. She would have to punish him later or that is what she would tell Coulson as she was considered Tony’s alpha but Pepper was just his secretary. Rhodey would be the one to punish Tony for putting himself intentional danger by telling the world he was Iron Man.

 

A young boy sat on the floor watching the press conference on the TV with his aunt and uncle. He was in awe of the omega on the screen, he was so bold, elegant, and defiant of all the alphas standings for him. His aunt and uncle spoke behind him saying that it was unsafe for an omega to take the place of an alpha in an aggressive position but to the young boy he was perfect. Tony Stark was the type of omega he wanted to be if the predictions of the doctors turned out to be true if not he wanted this to be his omega.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: Some understanding of my universe since my update link was taken down which is fine it was against the rules. This was for Chocolate lab story.

Okay I’m going to explain a little on the consent and bonding age.

Age of consent: 13, the age where each ranking reach puberty and it’s necessary omegas and some betas to mate. No one over five years of the person in the heat cycle can assist with the cycle. Parents can only give the okay to provide a safe environment for the cycle to take place in or have to provide the money for cycle to place in as it would be considered abuse if they didn’t.

Age of bonding: 18, this means they are legally an adult and can make the decision to find a bondmate to be with. They have access to all adult stuff, except drinking that’s 21, any rank can work, drive, and control what they can and cannot do.

Alpha Females? I haven’t decided if they’ll have dicks or just dominate with a strap on.

Society: everyone is pretty equal much like our world or Marvel Movie Universe is. No one is shamed for liking sex more than others same with their clothes. Crossdressing is a little shameful and public sex is a big no.

Packs? Varies, some alphas are possessive but will join family pack homes or close groups of friends. Friend packs are small and suspicious of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end Iron Man 1 and move to Iron Man 2 to get onto Natasha and Tony. I just didn't want to go through the whole movie.


End file.
